


原点

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Series: Blood and Water [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: 含脑补背景。Sherlock虽然反攻了但在他哥面前其实是个弱攻……？反正是个技术不好攻。（逃）





	原点

**Author's Note:**

> 含脑补背景。Sherlock虽然反攻了但在他哥面前其实是个弱攻……？反正是个技术不好攻。（逃）

一个人坐在Mycroft的床边，Sherlock目不转睛地看着他的兄长以仍然是异常迅捷的速度单手处理着各式文件。Blackberry？身为情报长官的Mycroft不信任那种东西。从来没有，以后大概也不会。

Sherlock曾经多次狠狠嘲笑过他哥哥的食古不化，毕竟七年的年龄差已经足够让他们分属两个泾渭分明的不同年代。然而这一刻他深切地明白那时候的他是多么愚蠢—不是说他错了，而是他太愚蠢。

整个晚上他们之间交谈得都很少。刚被医生解禁的Mycroft专心于公事，而直到十分钟前Sherlock仍然在阅读关于某个美国连续杀人案的最新报道。若在平时，他大概早已闯到John家里对着John手舞足蹈外加滔滔不绝了。

但这绝对不是平时。十四天前Sherlock说服了(逼迫了？)大英帝国政府内务部让他接管寻找并营救Mycroft的工作。九天前他眼睁睁地看着一个浑身是血的Mycroft从他眼前被抬上急救直升机。七天前他对着Mycroft咆哮了近一刻钟而后者(这个混账)史无前例地完全没有反驳。

而六天半前他为Mycroft在病房里拉了小提琴，然后他们再一次接吻了。一切都顺理成章。

他本来以为他已经忘记了十年前的那些亲吻都是什么味道，然而在舌头拨开嘴唇的那一刻，他便得出了结论—这 _不一样_ 了。

这 _当然_ 不一样了。他用了过去的这十年来说服自己他和他的兄长再无关联。

Mycroft终于停了下来，微歪着头看向他。

—整整十年的努力灰飞烟灭，也只需要这样一个眼神而已。

“水。”

*

文件已经收好了，水杯则放得更远。夕阳从角落的窗子淌进来，房间里满是黄昏。

Sherlock半伏在Mycroft的身上，仔细地看着他面前的躯体。大部分伤痕都是这两个星期内留下的，有的地方绷带甚至仍然没有被拆开。但在面对着那些年代久远的伤痕的时候，他的第一个反应仍然是纯职业性的好奇。大约有那么几秒，他的大脑飞快地计算着这些都是什么样的武器在什么时候留下来的伤口，甚至想张口问Mycroft他的猜测有多正确。然而那念头一闪即过，宛如流星。

这是Mycroft。

Sherlock明白他必须万般谨慎。

然而他并不知道要怎么做。他不习惯这个有伤痕的Mycroft；事实上这个念头本身便已经让他困扰。哥哥是监护人，是老师，是狱监或者魔王。神灵也罢恶魔也罢，对于Sherlock而言他都是沙漠中的一尊像，固执而永恒。

然而在他的手指下，Sherlock分明看见了神像的裂纹。

他一定是把某种犹豫流露了出来。因为Mycroft转了转头问道：“Sherlock，你是在验尸吗？”

他很想忍住不笑，可是没有成功。

“你知道，我去太平间都是带着马鞭的。”

Mycroft若有所思地眨了眨眼。“这个啊，我恐怕已经过了可以奉陪的年龄了。”加上一声叹息，还真像那么回事。

这一次他肆无忌惮地大笑了起来。

“我亲爱的哥哥，请闭嘴。”

*

在暮光中，一些远久的秘密得以死灰复燃—胸骨是用来反复抚摸的，锁骨处则需要轻咬，力道恰好地滑过肋骨外侧的皮肤可以让哥哥发抖，而大腿内侧是原则上的禁区。

这些都是他们在很久以前一起总结出的游戏规则。Sherlock甚至不清楚它们是否对所有人都大体适用，因为他只有Mycroft作为样本参考。他决不是一个对于肉体有着强烈欲望的人，事实上他只有在极端百无聊赖的情况下才会考虑用自慰来打发一点时间。和Mycroft在一起，性交和爱抚都只是表达喜爱的一种方式，和推荐一本耐读的书并没有什么本质上的区别。Sherlock不明白为什么会有人把刺穿等同于占有。

Mycroft一直没有说话，也没有睁开眼睛。但他一如既往地允许他的身体对于Sherlock的一举一动做出反应。他的合作态度堪称绝好，直到Sherlock移到了他的下半身开始抚摸他的器官。

他在床上移动了一下。那是一个无比微小的动作。

“别担心，哥哥，”Sherlock按住他腰部没受伤的地方，嗓音微略暗哑。“没什么可担心的。”

*

真正担心的人应该是他，不是么。

_"What does it feel like?"_

_"Everything."_

那时候Sherlock才十六岁，他的身体还是肾上腺素工厂，可以用纯粹的兴奋来掩盖住被穿刺的痛苦。但眼下Mycroft带伤的身体明显无法创造出那种奇迹，医用吗啡则更不能考虑。

他想起了另一件他几乎从来没有做过的事。

虽然他的嘴唇与舌头都缺少经验，但他的动作利落而毫不害羞。在戒毒院那一趟后，似乎已经没有什么事情能让他在他兄长面前生涩了。而Mycroft的身体也从来没有让他感觉陌生过。以一种常见的默契，Mycroft和他并没有讨论过他们这种关系背后的哲学又或法律问题，就好像那个普通的定义对他们并不适用。

Sherlock仍然坚持这个判断，虽然在过去的这些年里他俩的确都为此付出了代价。

他抬起头来，发现Mycroft正在用一只手的手背遮着眼睛，未名指上那只象征他身份的戒指在薄暗中微微闪光。

他不认为Mycroft正在流泪—哥哥不可能在他面前哭泣。但他明白这已经是一种脆弱。

Sherlock松开原本按在Mycroft腰间的手，温柔地抚摸着已经相当兴奋的器官。他探出身，小心地吻了吻那枚他曾经无比厌恶的戒指。

他知道有很多人吻过那戒指以宣誓忠诚。

但只有他的吻能让Mycroft颤抖。

*

“Sherlock.”

“嗯？”

“把你的肩膀往左边移半码。”

他遵从了，随即感到Mycroft那只受了伤的手慢慢搭上他的左肩，固执地抚摸着某一块皮肤。

“巴塞罗那，2008年三月。”他的兄长清晰地说。“ _两颗_ 流弹。你那个时候太不小心了。”

“我那个时候 _很无聊_ 。而且现在不是算老帐的时候，Mycroft—”

那只手放开了他。

“我没有算老帐的意思，我亲爱的孩子。”Mycroft顿了一顿，又说：“只是，这是我第一次见到这伤痕的实体。”

他想不出要怎么回复，于是他没有。

Mycroft也不再说话了。他将戴着戒指的手从脸上移开，于是Sherlock看到了那对异常安详的蓝灰色眼睛。当Sherlock撤开双手再以膝盖轻轻分开他的双腿的时候，他表现得依旧镇定。然而Sherlock能感觉到Mycroft的心脏在他手掌下以惊人的速度跳动着。

不管是接吻还是下棋，他这位亲爱的哥哥永远都让他决定第一步。

*

他是想要小心的。然而Sherlock所能参考的经验也只有十多年前那寥寥无几的数次经历。对他而言性爱知识是比太阳系行星的名字更加没用的东西，直到现在。

Sherlock发现自己陷入了某种程度上的慌乱。

因为他无法判断眼前人的反应。他甚至不知道他手指的力度是否正确。他不像哥哥那样在公学时代在学校里有过 _试验_ ，因为他那个时候有Mycroft并且以为一直都会如此。但—但该死的，十六岁的他绝对没有这么 _毫无反应_ 过！

“Mycroft，”他无力地垂下头，贴上兄长的前额。那是记忆中最能让他感到安全，最为亲密无间的姿势。眼下他需要的是那个不对他掩饰任何感情的哥哥。他渴求那个人，如同沙漠期盼雨水。“Mycroft，帮我。”

这种姿势下提出的请求从来不会被拒绝，然而Sherlock很快便发现了为什么Mycroft在这之前都一直抑制着自己的反应。除了他熟悉的快感和欲望，Mycroft的表情中还混杂着痛苦。

像触了电一般地，他直起身来想要停止。然而Mycroft用没有受伤的那只手在他面前打了个手势；那是兄弟俩小时候自己发明出来的暗号之一：做事情有始有终。Mycroft要他吞下对错误的厌恶而磕磕碰碰拉完一整首小提琴练习曲的时候，用的就是这个手势。

“我不想伤到你。”这句话令Sherlock自己都感到惊奇—在这之前，他似乎从来没想过他可以让哥哥受到伤害。(两个星期之前，他坚定地认为没有 _任何人_ 可以让哥哥受到伤害。) 但Mycroft只是挑了挑眉毛。

“别逼我命令你。”

*

_“What does it feel like?”_

_“Everything.”_

Sherlock现在才真正明白哥哥当年那句话的意思。

他在汗水和快感中睁大眼睛，吞噬般地吸收着身下人给他所有的反应，不论是微张的嘴唇还是紧紧钳住床单的泛白手指。他从未见过Mycroft如此不带任何防备，仿佛他伸手便能够及他的灵魂。 _是我让他这样的_ —这个念头令Sherlock感到轻微的眩晕。

在那一刻他想起了一千种毫无关联的事情：西敏寺的傍晚圣歌。热巧克力的味道。皮卡迪利街的车水马龙。颠茄的幼苗在阳光下抽长。八十八号公交上的某个司机其实是个酒鬼，可为了他的老婆已经戒了多年……

然而那一千种毫无关联东西重叠在一起，就只泛出哥哥的影子。

他想告诉Mycroft这一切，却连一个音节也发不出来。他害怕他会哽咽。

Mycroft却在叫他的名字。一次又一次，仿佛那可以成为减轻疼痛的吗啡。

这是不折不扣的煎熬。Sherlock能感到自己整个人都在被某种可怕的热量焚烧着，而很快他便将灰烬也不会留下。

他唯一还记得的事情就是要在射出之前拔出来，但要抽身的时候却发现他无法动弹。他倒吸了一口气，随即整个上身都垮了下来，差点压到了Mycroft。

濒死的他以一种毫无优雅可言的姿势崩塌在Mycroft的臂弯里。

_你让我成为废墟。_

一切都变得雾蒙蒙的。他唯一能感受到的是那只手臂给他的拥抱。他低头以不输给哥哥的力量回抱。

 _因为_ 只有如此， _我才能长成本来的模样。_

Sherlock也不知道他们那样交缠了多久。直到两个人的肋骨都开始压得发疼，他才伸出手，慢慢地帮Mycroft磨蹭着解决掉了。事毕之后他舔了舔手指，并且马上为此而后悔—哥哥是不会允许同一张嘴和他接吻的。那是一种根深蒂固的洁癖。

但他还有时间，很多很多的时间，去纠正过去中所有的错误。

“Mycroft，”他将头低下来埋在哥哥的肩膀，反复叫着那个名字。“Mycroft。”

他感觉到Mycroft的手臂在他身下动了动，但他丝毫没有要放开的意思。于是哥哥吻了下他的头发。也许那就是奖赏。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是我和米糕就兄弟关系从头到尾写了一个大纲……中间的某一部分而来的，所以某些前情可能交待得不清，抱歉。比如文中反复出现的“What does it feel like?”/“Everything.”对话来自于设定中兄弟第一次……全垒打……的时候，十六岁的Sherlock问Mycroft是什么样的感觉，而M哥当时回答的是“全部。所有。一切。”


End file.
